Thomas in charge
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: -RE WRITE- The railway Inspector is visiting the Island of Sodor to make sure everything is in good working order. Thomas is very keen to please the Railway Inspector and make the fat controller proud, but will it end in that way?


**Author's note**: Hey everyone, I thought I'd start doing re-write of all my Thomas and Friends stories, but that doesn't mean I'm a fan of the show again, I just want to re-write them as at the moment they're not very good, so without further delay here's my first Thomas and friends re-write, enjoy! =D

I will still be focusing on my Transformers stories, so TF fans don't fear! =)

I know the engines don't have arms and hands, but in my version they do, plus I think it would be cool if they did have hands =D

Today was an important day on the Island of Sodor, the railway inspector was coming to inspect the railway. Everyone was working hard to make sure everything was perfect for when the railway inspector arrived, Thomas puffed into the docks and smiled when he saw Gordon and Rebecca "Hello Gordon, hello Rebecca" he greeted them with a toot of his whistle.

Gordon smiled "Hello Thomas" he replied.

"Hey Thomas" Rebecca replied with a smile.

The blue tank engine smiled "I'll tell you something you two" he boasted "I'm the best at shunting coal trucks"

The girl frowned "You're bein' a bit boastful" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Gordon rolled his eyes "He's been boasting about how good he is at shunting for years Rebecca" he replied.

Thomas frowned "I don't boast that much" he protested, then he looked sheepish when Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway changing the subject" Rebecca spoke up "me n' Gordon are waitin' for the fat controller"

At that moment the fat controller arrived, he smiled as he clasped his hands behind his back "Today is a very important day" he announced "as you know the railway inspector is visiting Sodor to make sure everything is in good working order"

Rebecca frowned as she leaned over and whispered to Gordon "What's a railway Inspector?"

"A railway inspector is someone who Inspects railways to make sure everything is in good working order" the big blue engine whispered.

The girl nodded as Thomas said "Don't worry sir, everything will run smoothly"

The fat controller smiled "I hope everything does run smoothly Thomas" he replied as he walked towards Gordon's cab and climbed in.

"Good luck Gordon" Thomas said with a smile "you to Rebecca"

Rebecca smiled "Thanks Thomas" she replied.

"Good luck to you too" Gordon added as he puffed out of the docks.

"I need more engines to help me" the blue tank engine said to himself, then he had an idea "Percy is my best friend, I know he will be willing to help me" so with that thought he puffed out the docks to find his best friend.

Percy was at Marron station with the mail, it was his favourite job. Then he heard a whistle and smiled, only one engine had a whistle like that, he looked to the right as his best friend Thomas puffed up beside him "Hello Thomas" the little green engine greeted with a toot of his whistle.

The blue tank engine smiled "Hello Percy" he replied with his own toot of his whistle, then he said "Percy you're my best friend, and we always help each other when we need it, right?"

Percy smiled "Yes that's right" he replied, then frowned "why?"

"Well as you know, the railway inspector is coming today" Thomas explained "and the fat controller said that he wants everything to be in good working order, will you help me at the docks?"

Percy but his lower lip with uncertainty, yes he was Thomas' best friend and he would do everything he could to help him, he sighed "I don't know Thomas" he said as he looked down at the tracks in front of him "you know that I would do everything I could to help you, but I can't right know, I'm doing my mail run"

Thomas smiled a small smile, he knew how much this job meant to his best friend "I know how much this job means to you Percy" he replied "but think about it, if the Railway Inspector sees loads of engines busy at the docks, it will impress him and make the fat controller proud"

The little green engine smiled, he wanted the fat controller to be proud of him "Ok Thomas" he said finally "I will help"

The blue tank engine smiled as his best friend was uncoupled from the mail trucks, then with a toot of their whistles they puffed out the station just as Gordon puffed in behind the mail trucks, the big blue engine frowned "Where is Percy?" he muttered to himself.

The fat controller and the railway inspector got out of Gordon's cab, they both frowned when they saw the mail trucks.

The railway inspector began to write as the fat controller shook his head, he hoped that nothing else will go wrong.

Meanwhile Thomas and Percy took a shortcut through the Quarry, they saw Mavis busy loading trucks with rocks.

The blue tank engine had an idea "Percy let's go and ask Mavis to see if she will help us" he said to his best friend.

Percy smiled "Ok Thomas" he replied "lead the way"

Thomas smiled as he lead the way to where Mavis was, which was now taking a rest in one of the sidings, the two tank engines stopped next to her "Hello Mavis" they greeted in unison.

Mavis smiled "Hello Thomas, hello Percy" she replied "what can I do for you?"

"Well as you know the railway inspector is visiting today to make sure everything is in good working order" Thomas explained "and the fat controller wants everything to run smoothly"

"Will you help us at the docks?" Percy asked.

Mavis frowned, she was good friends with Thomas and Percy and would help them in any way she can, but she was needed here at the Quarry "I wish I could help" she said finally "but I'm needed here, these trucks won't shunt themselves"

"It won't take long" Thomas replied "plus it will please the railway inspector when he sees lots of engines busy at the docks" he smiled "and it will make the fat controller proud"

Mavis smiled, she wanted the fat controller to be proud "Ok" she replied "lead the way"

Thomas smiled as they both set off for the docks, just as Gordon puffed in.

Rebecca saw Thomas and Mavis in the distance "They just went" she said pointing in the distance.

Gordon shushed her, he didn't want the fat controller and the railway inspector to hear.

The fat controller frowned when he looked around the Quarry, where was Mavis? He shook his head as the railway inspector began writing, he didn't look impressed which made the fat controller anxious, he hoped that the docks were busy.

At the docks, Percy and Mavis were preparing the trucks, then they all heard Gordon's whistle in the distance.

Thomas smiled "This is the moment of truth" he said to the others "this is where we impress the railway inspector and make the fat controller proud"

Gordon puffed into the docks and smiled with slight relief when he saw the three engines.

"Get ready" Thomas said to Percy and Mavis "one, two three, push!"

Percy and Mavis pushed the trucks, but what they didn't realise was that the trucks were on a collision course with each other.

Before anyone could shout a warning, the coal trucks bashed into each other, coal dust went everywhere, it covered the fat controller and the railway inspector who coughed and wafted their hands to get rid of the dust.

Some of the coal dust flew down Gordon's funnel, the big blue engine coughed as he too wafted a hand to get rid of the dust.

Rebecca had dived into Gordon's cab when the coal dust flew over, so she was still clean, with a sigh of relief she got out the cab and walked up to Gordon who was grumbling curse words.

The far controller was cross "Thomas I said this morning that I wanted everything to run smoothly" he said sternly, then he gestured around "and look what you did"

Thomas felt bad "I'm sorry sir" he said as he looked down at the tracks in front of him "I was trying to impress the railway Inspector and make you proud" he sighed "but my plan didn't work"

"No, it didn't" Gordon grumbled.

Thomas sighed "Please sir, if you give me the chance, I will put everything right" he said with a pleading look in his eyes.

The fat controller sighed "Ok Thomas" he said finally.

The blue tank engine smiled, then he looked at Gordon "Gordon, I will take you to the steam works to get your funnel unblocked" he said to the big blue engine who just looked at him "I've been a very silly engine, I want to put things right"

Gordon smiled, he could see that the young engine had learned his lesson "Thank you Thomas" he said with a smile.

Thomas smiled as he changed tracks so he could push his friend to the steam works.

Ten minutes later the two engines arrived at the steam works, Victor smiled "Welcome my friends" he greeted warmly "what seems to be the problem?"

"Gordon's funnel is blocked with coal dust" Thomas replied with a smile

Victor smiled "Well you have come to the right place my friends" he replied "let's get you fixed Gordon"

The big blue engine smiled "Thanks Victor" he replied.

A few minutes later Gordon's funnel was fixed, he had also been cleaned which he was pleased about, he smiled at Thomas then he puffed away.

The blue tank engine smiled as he too puffed away.

When he arrived at the docks he saw Gordon who winked, the fat controller and the railway inspector were standing next to him with Rebecca.

Thomas smiled as he said "Time for me to prove that I am a really useful engine" and with that he began to clean up the mess he had caused.

Rebecca smiled as she leaned up against Gordon with her arms crossed over her chest "Thomas is doing a great job" she commented.

"Yes he is" Gordon replied as he watched Thomas.

Soon Thomas finished cleaning up the damage and puffed back next to Gordon.

The fat controller smiled "Well done Thomas" he said with a smile "you have proven yourself once again that you are a really useful engine"

Thomas felt proud.

"I'm going to be honest" the railway inspector said "I wasn't sure that this railway was going to pass" there was a pause "but after seeing Thomas working hard to put things right, I have decided that the fat controller's railway is, the best"

The fat controller smiled proudly as Thomas let out a joyful toot of his whistle.

"I think Thomas has learned a valuable lesson today" Gordon said to Thomas who smiled.

"Yes I have" he replied "I've learned that if you show off things go terribly wrong, but if you just be yourself and be really useful then things really do run smoothly"

Everyone agreed whole heartedly.

**The End**

Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought of this version =D


End file.
